Decorative lighting assemblies, and in particular net lights and “icicle” lights are traditionally assembled using elaborate patterns of interconnected wires and lights to form a particular desired shape or structure. Net lights, for example, often form rectangular or square outlines using zig-zag patterns of conductors powering incandescent or light-emitting diode (LED) lamps. Icicle lights, with their various draping lengths of series-connected lamps rely on lengths of twisted wires across a top section and for each “icicle” drop.
In both cases, the extensive lengths of wire conductors twisted together to form the desired shape or outline of such decorative assemblies results in a consumer product prone to tangling. Not only does such tangling of wires result in consumer frustration, but the untangling of the wires can result in wires being pulled from their connectors, resulting in potential safety hazards.